A number of medicinal substances are packaged in carpules. A carpule is formed by a generally cylindrical body, one end of which has a narrow neck which is closed by means of a perforatable membrane.
The liquid to be injected is retained in the body of the carpule by means of a sliding piston.
In order to carry out the injection, the carpule is provided with a needle and an activation device. To this end, the carpule is generally placed in an auto-injection device which comprises a body in which the carpule is received. A spring brings about the activation of the piston of the carpule.
Furthermore, it is known to provide injection syringes with needle protection devices which allow the needle to be covered at the end of the injection in order to prevent accidental pricking from the end of the needle when the syringe is manipulated.
The needle protection devices are attached to a syringe body. These devices are generally fixedly joined to the syringe body by the device being resiliently latched on a finger support collar which is provided in the rear portion of the syringe.
Carpules are not provided with profiles of this type at the rear ends thereof, with the result that positioning a needle protection device on a carpule is a complex operation.
The object of the invention is to provide a needle protection device which can be adapted to a carpule.